


overpowered

by Sonny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Drama, Dub/Non Con, F/M, Genderswap, Kink Meme, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through some kind of magic whammy Dean ends up in Jess' body while Sam is still at Stanford. Dean is placed in her body right as Sam starts foreplay. Dean doesn't tell Sam it's him and is a bit appalled at first as his brother being all over him but for whatever reason he ends up liking it. They have sex and while it's not Sam and Jessica's first time it's definitely a first for Sam and Dean - from Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	overpowered

**Author's Note:**

> For the spn_hardcore kink-meme : Virginity/First Time - Sam/Dean, Sam/Jess - Body swap, Dean!Jess, first time incest - Through some kind of magic whammy Dean ends up in Jess' body while Sam is still at Stanford. Dean is placed in her body right as Sam starts foreplay. Dean doesn't tell Sam it's him and is a bit appalled at first as his brother being all over him but for whatever reason he ends up liking it. They have sex and while it's not Sam and Jessica's first time it's definitely a first for Sam and Dean - from Anonymous

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/BeautifulOtherness/?action=view&current=OverpoweredTitleName.jpg)

  


  
  


  
  
**Overpowered**   
  


The last thing Dean recalls before spiraling into nothingness is being choked. As he struggles for breath, he calls out for help from the two novice hunters who he's paired with in order to get in some much needed training for them. Problem being that what they had hoped would be a simple salt and burn, turned out to be a bit more complicated where Dean could've used experienced hunters like Dad or Bobby. Hell, he'd even take Gordon.

Nah, instead he got twin brothers who seemed only interested in the adventure and not the actual work. So, he's dangling by the hand of a reaper at the edge of a freshly dug grave.

“Dean...” The nervous voice is _not_ encouraging.

“ ** _Do it!_** ” Dean's trying to move his head around, stopping the crushing of his windpipe. It's a bit difficult as the hand feels like steel around his neck. “ ** _Now!_** ”

The chant is supposed to smoke the reaper, but instead... it makes Dean vanish. Which could be a good thing, if they actually knew where they'd just sent him. This isn't the first time this has happened. It has become an almost routine event.

Twin 1 looks over at his brother as the wind whips the pages of the book being grasped tightly. “What did you do?”

Twin 2 shakes his head in fear, trying to mark his place with the gold string so he knows where he fucked up this time.. “I said the words the way they're written.”

“Dean's gone and the reaper's still here...” Twin 1 folded his arms in silent dismay. He's gonna have to do a lot of clean-up after this mess.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Twin 2 tilts his head because it's odd that the reaper stands there in shock, like it's an actual person. It doesn't turn around and—-well, attack _them_.

“I'm not sure that was supposed to happen that way.”

“What do we do now?”

The reaper becomes a little confused with how he could've held tight to a corporeal form and then suddenly lost it. He spins around, looking toward his next two victims.

“uh... run?...”

“... good idea...”

They take off running faster than they'd ever run before, so fast that they skip past the Impala and still keep on going into the next town where they stop at a roadside gas station. They make a call back to their father, who happens to be with Bobby Singer.

“Did you get him?”

“Who?”

“The reaper.”

“Uhm, no... not really...”

“Not really? What does that—?”

Bobby Singer picks up the other line, after watching his good friend's facial expressions; the slow way he rubbed over his forehead and then his nape. “Put Dean on.”

“Hey, Bobby...” Twin 2 clears his throat. If he had a tie around his neck, he'd askew it in a nervous twitch. “... uh, we can't.”

“An' why not?”

“We _lost_ him.”

“What?! That sonuvabitch.” Bobby thinks Dean narrowly escaped another long night of mistakes and foibles, bailing on the young men. “I told him to stick by you two no matter what went down.” Dean knew now important the training hunts were to them.

“No... we _lost him_ -lost him. He didn't drive off and leave us—-like the first time.”

“All right... now I'm confused.”

“So are we, because... I think, though I may have saved his life, I may have sent him _somewhere_...”

“Ah-gain?” Bobby's getting tired of this stupid-ass-shit. These young men make more work for them than they're prepared for. ”Where?”

“I don't know.”

While Twin 2 had been on the cell phone, Twin 1 was reading the passage in the book that his brother had read out loud. He shakes his head, knowing he should've taken over reciting the chants, because he knows that his brother has a tendency to switch words around. Or worse, reading into something that's not even there on the page. “You big dummy...” He shoves the leather-bound book into the chest. “... you're always supposed to 'perish' a soul... not send him _into_ one...”

“What?” Twin 2 is perplexed, not knowing what his brother means.

“What's going on? Is that—-is that your brother?”

“Tell them.” Twin 2 hands the phone to Twin 1. “I'm not sure I'm ready for my ass to be chewed on again.”

Twin 1 outs the phone to his ear, turning his back on his brother. “Hello?”

“What in the hell happened?”

“Hey, Bobby... uhm, yeah... I think I know what happened.”

“Yeah? What?”

“Instead of sending the reaper away, Dean went in his place.”

“He _what_? What did you boys do?”

“It's okay, though, it's nothing bad... he's just... in another's soul...”

“Whose?”

“That's the other thing. The power behind the chant relies on the last thought that goes through the person's mind at the time.”

“So, basically, you know jack _shit_?”

“Eh, pretty much.”

“Stay there. We're comin' ta git ya.” Bobby hangs up from the twins' call, then shakes his head in private shame. “Damn idgits.”

~~&&~~

One second he was choking attempting to breathe, the next he's feeling pinpricks of pleasure ride up from his groin, caught breathless in a moment of ecstasy. He arches his back with a soft mewl, running hands flat along his torso and grabbing a breast in each hand to pull, separate and tug on the pert nipples... wait—- _what_?

Dean moves to sit on his knees, straddled over wide hips and he catches sight of the huge hand cupping his crotch, thumb-pad rubbing over the tiny nub at the very center of his arousal.

God- _dammit!_ Holy Christ... that feels—- _wooonderrrfulll_...

He pitches forward, catching himself—- _whomever he is_ —-on the mattress, poised above the naked buff body beneath him. He rolls his hips, feeling the way his body now _craves_ to be touched. This isn't a one night stand—- _thank god_ —-and at least he's not some back-alley hooker, giving a blowjob against a brick wall.

He needs to touch his breasts again—-well, not _needs_ as much as _wants to_. He likes this part of body jumping. The first time it happened, he spent hours locked in his—- _her_ —-bedroom and stood in front of a mirror, enthralled how he could make himself feel so deliciously warm and sexy with self-pleasure. Where masturbation as a man often left him shamed and a bit guilt-ridden, as a woman he enjoyed it more than he could ever imagine. Second time, he immediately went in search of porn and/or vibrators. The third time, he lucked out by actually inhabiting someone inside the sex industry—-that was his current favorite.

The pattern was endless: always women, always pertaining to sex. There's a fact that every eleven minutes a man thinks of sex and it has carried over with Dean, except Dean's could be as short as ten seconds. It really depended on the kind of day he had before he jumped.

This time, Dean likes this new body he's in. He doesn't know why because he's never felt emotionally connected to any of the meat-suits. He simply wears them until he's worn-out or Bobby reverses the body jumping/gender swap chant. They really need to work on Twin 2's reading ability—-or inability. They have all struggled through ancient languages but this is more work than they needed, piling on top of an already heavy caseload since Dad went “missing”. But at least Dean's found a way to combat frustrations.

He feels himself close to release and it's odd, because there's another sharp sting he wasn't counting on. He knows he's had something similar as his real self, but not as a woman and certainly not so clear and succinct. The woman he shares this body with _fucking_ ** _loves_** this man they're having sex with—-like ** _loves_** him beyond explanation. He lets that sensation overtake him along with his orgasm, sculpting the bare chest below. He leans forward and brushes kisses across hard muscle and soft flesh, along collarbone over strong jaw with a light stubble, and he bites and munches on the lips, all while calling out, “ _I love you!—-I fuckin' love you!_ ”.

Dean feels a finger dip low to trace the gaping lips, teasing the entrance of the vagina as the kisses deepen with a hint of laughter at the squealed admission. He feels vulnerable at the confession of feelings, but is stunned when those same words are thrown back at him, more passionate and profound than his own.

This is so very different than his other jumps, made special by the man he's with. Dean feels the soft touches and tender caresses along his back; the way fingers play over his skin serves as a reminder of things to come as he rides out the aftermath of an intense orgasm. He buries his face in the warm neck, feeling bubbles of laughter burst forth as he lays his head on the pillow to the right, then rolls off the body to land on his back. They're both on their backs, lost in the moment and each other, savoring the contact of skin.

In a flourished move, the man changes position to lay on his side, hooking a leg around Dean's left leg...

Still lost in bliss, Dean keeps smiling secretly to himself as he lulls his head on the pillowcase. When he finally looks over, hand to the chest wall to his left, his eyes connect with darkening hazel eyes of an all-too familiar face...

… his own brother, Sam, gazes down at him, from resting his head on a bent right arm. The left hand comes out to soothe over a flat stomach, reaching to curl about the right ribcage.

Dean is, literally, speechless. He's only able to lick lips and attempt speech with a single exhale, but he doesn't get very far as he's kissed senseless, powerless to the feeling of love that overwhelms him. It's so much more than a meeting of bodies—-it's a blending of hearts and minds, a quiet merge of souls. He senses the hand on his ribcage trailing down the shape of his hip, rolling over the thigh, falling inward and inching up the leg again to use the longer middle finger to trace the wet folds, then tenderly enter.

Sam shuffles now, to shape his right arm above the head on the pillows so he can loom over the face, looking deeply into his lover's eyes and continue to kiss her, suckling and licking, invading his tongue into her warm mouth.

Dean is... all kinds of confused. Mainly because this—-young woman Sam's with is obviously important to him. But mostly... he's impressed by little Sammy's prowess. Dean might have taught him a lot of things, while growing up, but bedroom techniques was never one of them. He had underestimated his brother, thinking him too soft to be anywhere close to manly.

Right now, he can feel exactly how Sam is feeling as his erect length presses against his left thigh. God, it's... _hot_ and it _pulsates_ and it's... _big_. The bristles of dark brown pubic curls brush the skin, but the combination of coarse hairs and the heat of stiff cock churns something within Dean. He realizes he's either in for more foreplay or Sam's easing in delicately toward actual penetration. There's a curiosity here that Dean can't wrap his head around—-Sam being so close to him and Sam being mere minutes from being _inside_ him—-well, inside his girlfriend, but... she's not “in”, Dean is.

He's thankful they aren't big talkers in the sack, but there's a silent communication going on between them that fascinates him. It feels like it did when he and Sam were kids... the averted glances in shyness or humor, the way a look conveyed a feeling and the manner that simple touch comforted and eased. Now Sam's kissing down his neck, along a shoulder and, as he swiftly moves to situate his body between the spread thighs, he gently bites down on the pliable mound of breast until he reaches the dusky pink nipple.

Hazel eyes gaze at Dean under heavy lids, making him quake, moistening to a nice pulp inside. He's tempted to make a silent request, begging to kill all this foreplay and fuck him already. But Dean can't help being intrigued by how good Sam is in bed. This time his body jump isn't for a release of tension, but of personal pleasure. He's never had such a freeing moment to explore what he actually feels for Sam. He knows there's love—- _always_. But there's guilt and hate, shame and some embarrassment coupled with anger and fear. He's a ball of emotion whenever he thinks of Sam which keeps him from making the first move—-just picking up the phone to call. Now is his chance to make an amends. To let go of the negative and think only of the positive.

Dean watches Sam suckle and nip on the other breast, then sculpt his hands down the hour-glass torso. He pauses at the belly button, but only to hook his forearms under to spread thighs wider. It takes Dean way-too long to realize that Sam's about to go _down_ on him—-so deep, so predatory... face buried in the dark blonde triangle of curls.

Dean wants to decline the move, but the sight of the dark head... the feel of that quickening rough tongue... it causes him to breathe unevenly, his heart beating frantic. He touches his breasts again, pulling and mashing them as he arcs off the mattress, feeling the tongue darting in and out, lapping up juices, then sucking the sensitive clit. Dean's hands roam down his body, grappling for Sam. He touches broad shoulders and silky strands of long hair. Hands tug and comb, pull and tangle, then Dean jolts in a stretch of tiny ejaculations as Sam is relentless in giving pleasure to another.

Dean bites down on his lips and throws his arms above his head. As he curls the limbs to hide his flushed face, he feels his own fingers tangle in the hair on his own head; one catch of a chunk of length and a turn of his head... he learns she's a blonde.

Mmm... Sam continues to impress him.

Sam starts to move, arm-crawling up the body under him, then he niches himself directly at the crotch, lifting the left leg to hook the limb high on his body. He plants forearms on either side of the head while knocking away every pillow. There's a light playful laugh that's intoxicating, so Dean joins in, hoping Sam doesn't catch him staring quietly, and a bit too intensely.

Dean's beginning to figure out that just because he's had more sex than Sam, it doesn't make him a better lover. This feels like Sam's first, genuine girlfriend—-it's serious and Sam is at a level of maturity in sex that Dean hasn't even touched. Or could ever hope to touch. And it's apparent Sam is happy... and that hurts and saddens him. He wants to wish Sam well, but he can't let go of a deeper want—- _desire?_ —-to regain that place in Sam's life where he's the one making his brother happy, giving his brother pleasure. He had that once before, though, it feels like the moment to recapture has passed, and Dean has to want _this life_ for Sam.

Dean is distracted by the soft tiny kisses, the fingers in his hair, to pay attention to the moment when a hand drops between their bodies; Sam adjusts his frame in a deft action as he slides inside with an ease born of practice. Sam and his girlfriend may have done this a dozen or more times, but it's Dean's first... and it's always a first when he jumps into a new body. He winces at the initial shock of pain... so stiff, hot and thick. He's slick enough to lubricate the entry, but the sensation of being filled with a huge cock causes him to cry out and gently pound small fists on Sam's arms and back.

Immediately, Sam is there... calm and comforting. Extremely loving and attentive as he inches out, laying a tender hand on the abdomen to feel the inner quiver pour forth. He's familiar with this reaction of his length being able to hit each sensitive spot inside a woman's body.

For the first time, Dean actually wouldn't mind being himself in this situation. It's only to appease curiosity, not gain any leverage emotionally over the girlfriend. Dean's only been her for almost a half-hour, but he can't help liking her. Sam chose well for himself without his help.

Having slid cheek on cheek, Sam rests against the side of the head, he lowers both hands to shape down the body, grabbing the legs to lift the backside off the bed and balance on his knees as he slowly re-inserts his cocktip in. An inch at a time, he pauses to let the body adjust. It isn't long before Dean feels less pain and wickedly comfortable; he's awash in instant pleasure. He wraps his legs around Sam's lower limbs and pushes against each of the thrusts forward. There's still continual kisses on his neck and shoulder... up to his temple and brow. As speed picks up and hands tangle in long blonde hair as they bump bodies, Dean secures his arms around Sam's shoulders and neck.

Sam plasters their chests as one, pistoning in and out as he allows himself to be embraced. One arm locked about the waist, Sam plants his right hand on the mattress to raise them as one, upright on his knees and sitting on the backs of his calves. He thrusts upward into the body as the hips roll toward him in a circle, then Dean shifts to bounce and ride the cock in a frenzied pace to reach orgasm.

Dean doesn't expect it, but he feels it—-the quake of Sam's body inside to out, of holding in his own pleasure until he felt the time was right. He shakes and shivers, it reaches the point of his legs first and then his whole body, falling back to catch himself on extended arms; he cranes his neck backward on his own cry of release and in a fast series of pumps, he ejaculates stream after stream of semen. He's in the aftermath when Dean feels his own rise in pleasure and—-like a burst of light—-he comes, quivering and contracting inner muscles around the length inside him.

Sam still has a few thrusts left, but he reaches out and grabs the body straddling him, hugging fiercely—-like he always tends to do. Dean looks down at the dark hairs laying on his chest, instinctively reaching down to pet and kiss the head. He attempts to hug back, even as exhausted and weakened as he feels. He eases them backward, feeling the shifts of bodies and limbs as Sam lays lower and his flaccid cock falls out to rest on an inner thigh.

Covered in sweat and smelling like sex, they're stuck together like glue, but obviously couldn't be more happy or in love. Dean feels a bit jealous—- _envious_.

Sam falls asleep on top of him, curled and huddled into his body. Dean can't stop touching or combing through Sam's hair. Dean considers an option of taking this as his permanent life... that if he wasn't brought back soon, he can live in this body, content and heart whole. He hasn't inhabited a woman's body enough to experience her daily routine or her entire life, but he's pretty sure he could deal with staying right here—-exactly where he knows he wants to be. He'd even give up hunting for this bliss—-for Sam.

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but there are shards of light breaking through his vision, alerting him that he's about to make another jump. He puts up an arm to block out the intensity and heat, knowing soon he will be back in his own body.

With arms and limbs tight around Sam, Dean holds on with every ounce of his might...

… only to wake up on his back at the bottom of a hollowed-out grave. He sees Bobby above him, then those two twin faces he's none-too-happy to see.

“Fuck!” Dean pounds a fist on the moist ground beneath, then tries to sit upright. It appears as if he's dizzy or dazed from jumping bodies, but... he's actually still reeling from the euphoria of pleasure being with Sam. Once he rises to his feet, using the side-wall for balance, he sees Bobby's outstretched hand down to help him climb out.

Bobby's updating him, talking about different chants they used this time to bring him back faster. Then he's on about how they finally trapped the reaper and what they did to vanquish it back to where it came from. Dean wishes he were more interested, but he's not.

Dean stands there, nodding his head in a continuous loop as he lays a hand over his abdomen. It's a weird feeling anyway to jump from the body of a different sex. He tends to feel uneven when he's back in his own skin. But this is a first for him when his own emotions and feelings were involved. He swears he either left something there—-in that young girl's body—-or he took something with him. Either way, it makes a cold, dreary night even more cold and dreary.

Twin 2 shuffles over, head bowed in deep shame. “—-'m sorry, Dean. I promise not to do that ever again. I didn't mean to make this hunt more difficult.”

Dean almost wants to “thank” the poor kid. Instead of scolding him, he pats the back and cups the shoulder joint. “Bygones. I'm still in one piece... and at least I'm back in the same night this time.”

“uh, yeah... thanks, Dean, for not kickin' my ass.”

As Twin 2 wanders off, Bobby approaches with hands on hips and a wide smile on his face. “What was it this time? Stripper in Reno? Burlesque performer in Chicago? Or sexually repressive housewife in Des Moines?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

“Why, yes... I would. Ain't nothin' cool like that ever fell inta my lap.”

“Trust me.” Dean soothes over his belly as if he can still sense Sam inside him. “Not as enjoyable as you would think.”

“Uh-huh... yeah, right.” Bobby knows this trick. Dean's done it several times before when trying to get him to lay off the interrogation. “I can read through your methods of madness—-downplay the excitement so I think it's boring, so I won't bother.”

“Why don't you take the Hogwart's reject back with you. I'll take the other one in the Impala.”

“All right. One day...” Bobby wags a finger at Dean, right in his face. “... I'mma gonna git details outta you, even if I have to beg.”

Dean shoves Bobby on his way, then walks over to where Twin 1 was standing. “I'm _really_ okay.” He thinks the kid looks pensive and worried because of him. “You always hafta be prepared for this kind of stuff.”

“I know. That's not what's bothering me.”

“What is?”

“Do you miss _him_?”

“Who?”

“Your brother? Sam?”

“uhm, yeah... I guess. Why do you ask?”

“Was he good at this—-hunting stuff?”

“Yes, but not better than me, and I'm not any better than my father.”

“mmm...”

“You okay?”

The young man looks at his brother climbing into the cab of Bobby's truck. “He's not cut out for this.”

Dean snickers out a curt laugh. “I'll second that.”

“—-and if **_he_** doesn't hunt, **_I_** won't hunt.”

Floored by the admission, Dean wrinkles his brow in bewilderment. “Just because you're brothers—-siblings... I know you're twins, but it doesn't mean—”

He holds up a hand for Dean to stop already. The decision has already been made. “He jumps, I jump with him while holding on tight. End of story.”

“whoa...” Dean swallows hard, not prepared for _that_ kind of a confession. But he understands the intensity. “... tha's heavy.”

“That's been our whole lives... an' I can't seem to quit. You know, get on with my life, separate from him.” He clears his throat, looking down at his feet. “It's gonna pain me to tell Dad we can't do this anymore, but... at least I still get to keep him alive.”

“You'd give it all over... just like that?” Dean's flabbergasted because this kid was turning out to be a good hunter. They could certainly use him to their advantage. “Even though you love it and you're good at it?” The concept seems to be beyond Dean's realm of thinking.

“He's more important... and he needs me.”

“You're cool to do that for your brother.”

He shrugs. “Who else will?”

“uhm... do you—-did you happen to find out what he actually said...” Dean doesn't quite know how to broach the subject of intentionally jumping into another body—-a second time. “... _accidentally_?”

“yeah... why?” The young man furrows his brow, curiosity alight in his eyes as he smirks.

“oh, I don't know...” Dean starts the trek back to the Impala. “... future reference.”

“oh-kay...” It means nothing to him to hear it, but it did sound cool. “I heard Bobby ask. What was it _this_ time?”

Dean thought awhile about what to say. He felt he owed this young man an honest answer, but still with a bit of ambivalence. He comes up along the driver's side of the car, looking over the roof and wishing he could see Sam getting into the passenger seat. “Home.” He hangs his head as he shakes out his keys. “I went, uh... home.” Opening the door, he slides in behind the wheel.

“ooo, sweet.” The young man pops open the door and takes a place right where Sam should be. “Must've been nice.”

“Yup, nice. And good.” Dean taps around the circumference of the steering wheel. “Very, _very_ good.”

“So good you wanna go again?” A lone eyebrow is raised in sly interest, like he's going to keep a secret only between them.

“Maybe.” Dean shrugs as he sticks the key in ignition and starts the rumble of the engine. He'll let it warm as he takes his time getting completely inside the car. “I don't know. We'll see.”

The head nods in silent appeasement. “mmm... let me know, I could probably get you there again, but make it—- _better._ ”

Dean doesn't know how the kid could make it better than it had been, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Several times if they could. “Like I said... we'll see...” He gives a side-long glance that lets the young man know it's something he's considering—-considering more than he wants to admit.

 **~*~the end**


End file.
